in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories- Loud Up to 11: Nature Nightmare
Lana adores nature and animals. Heck, she has a pet frog! But on a stroll through the forest, Lana comes across a situation that is beyond her greatest fears. Can she save the environment before it is bulldozed? Cast *Lana Loud (TLH Wiki page) *Jenny *Lincoln Loud (TLH Wiki page) *Star Butterfly (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Marco Diaz (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Princess Peach (Mario Wiki page) *Galaximus *Green Shadow *Kyoji Story Early morning in the Loud residence... Lana: 'Good morning, Linc! *throws mud on him to wake him up* '''Lincoln: '''Oh, gross! Lana! '''Lana: '''Ahh- glorious mud! ''Lana runs downstairs, slinging mud everywhere! '''Marco: *arrives* Hey, Lincoln. Star: *points at Lana* What's she doing? Lincoln: 'She does this routine every morning. Acting like an animal! '''Star: '''I don't see what's wrong with her! '''Marco: '''Mud. Mud everywhere. '''Lincoln: '''It drives me mad! ''They can hear Lori scream! '''Lori: '''Lana literally got ''mud all over my best dress! '''Star: '''I'm so sorry for your loss, Lori. '''Lori: '''When I get my hands on that sister of mine- NO MORE MS. NICE LORI! ''Mud on Lori's face! '''Lori: '''That is '' IT! ''*stomps upstairs, cursing under her breath* LANA! '''Lana: '''Ah. That rocked! '''Marco: '''Uh-oh. '''Lana: '''I think I fancy a morning stroll! Anyone care to join me? '''Peach: *arrives* ''Ooh, I'd love to! '''Marco: '''Uhhh...okay! '''Star: '''Where should we go? '''Lana: '''There is a forest near here! '''Jenny: '''Well, its settled, then! '''Lincoln: '''I’ll come too. Not like I have anything to do today. '''Star: '''Wait. Jenny, how did you come up here? '''Jenny: '*giggles* It’s a mystery... Cut to the Forest. Star and Marco are in camping gear and have brought items just in case. Star also brought her wand. Green Shadow: So...why did you take me to this forest? Kyoji: Well, Green Shadow, this forest was where Starcade and I used to do our training commonly when we were kids. Too bad she couldn't make it as she has work back at Eitbit. Oh well...I decided to teach you some of my shadow moves I learned, as I thought you'll be perfect with those moves, cause you're a "Shadow". Green Shadow: I see. *spots the gang entering the forest* Hey, I recognise you guys! Marco: 'Hey, Green Shadow! Hey, Kyoji! '''Jenny: '''Hello you guys! '''Lana: '''Well, the more the merrier, I always say! '''Marco: '''We get it. '''Peach: '''Why did you invite us here again? '''Lana: '''These are the woods where I met my pets. '''Lincoln: '''Was it always this messy? ''Some trees are toppled, and the forest is a mess! '''Star: Wait...the forest isn't like this! 'Lana: '''Someone must be messing with it! But who could do such a thing? Green Shadow: Well, Kyoji wanted to teach me some shadow moves in this forest, but...we met somehow. Anyway, what's wrong with this forest? Kyoji: Yeah, it's in a mess. '''Lana: '''Well, we have to stop whoever it doing this! My.... friends live here! Green Shadow: Wait what? Kyoji: You have friends from the forest? '''Lana: '''Yeah! Frogs, birds, you name it! All these animals are near and dear to me! Kyoji: That's nice, I guess. I know of an emerald friend (Emma Emerald) of mine who has the same personality. But anyway... '''Lana: '''Come on! We have to find the source of this destruction! Green Shadow: Yeah, let's do that. I can't bear watching the forest getting destroyed. Kyoji: Me too. '''Star: '''Agreed. ''Lana and the gang walk a distance, and they see Fire Piranha Plants burning up the trees. 'Marco: '''Wait....Fire Piranha Plants? '''Lana: '''Those must be the culprits! Or at least part of it! Green Shadow: Plants killing plants? That's abnormal. '''Lana: '''Indeed- very ironic. '''Jenny: '''Lets wilt these punks! Green Shadow: Hey you hotheads! Stop burning those trees at once! '''Marco: '''I don't think they're gonna listen to us. '''Star: '''Something about this seems strangely familiar. Who would use Fire Piranha Plants...? Green Shadow: Neither Kyoji nor I have met anyone who does that. '''Jenny: '''You don't suppose.... the Galactic Army is here? Green Shadow: Maybe, but the Inklings are what the Galactic Army uses more. '''Jenny: '''Well, lets attack these things! *she charges at them, and they spit fireballs towards the Gang* Kyoji: Great plan! Green Shadow: Agreed. ''Green Shadow and Kyoji attack the Fire Piranha Plants. Lana also throws mud at them. The Piranha Plants fall over, defeated. 'Lana: '''Come on! Lets track down the mastermind behind this! ''Lana and Jenny travel deeper into the forest. Lana can hear someone talking. 'Lana: '''Shhhh.... let's listen into this... '''Squidkiller: '''Yes, Lady Galaximus. This operation is going very smoothly. We should be done in an hour. Green Shadow: *to the gang* Squidkiller? And she mentioned "Lady Galaximus"? ''Lana looks furious. 'Jenny: '''I knew it! We gotta pound these punks! '''Luna: '''Ahem! ''Jenny looks behind her, seeing Luna, and gives a sheepish look. 'Jenny: '''No, Luna- not ''that ''kind of punk! Green Shadow: I think she means "fools". '''Jenny: '..... uh- yeah! Heh heh... Luna gives Jenny a look 'Luna: '''So, these dudes are hassling us again? Green Shadow: They always are. Kyoji: Ugh...don't they ever learn to give up? '''Luna: '''It's really bogus, dude. '''Lana: '''Well, lets send them home, then! '''Star: '''Let's do it! '''Peach: '''But please don't attempt to destroy the forest. I've became friends with the animals recently! Green Shadow: I mean, aren't we doing this to protect the forest in the first place? '''Lana: '''Hey you! Octopus hair! Stop this awful act! '''Squidkiller: '''Huh? Oh sorry, but this must be done. Galaximus's orders. Green Shadow: Sorry, but if it's Galaximus's orders, we're not letting you do it. Kyoji: *draws sword* Stop this, or we'll have to resort to violent measures. '''Squidkiller: '''How sad- thinking you can win.... '''Luna: '''Dude! We always beat you guys! '''Squidkiller: '''Maybe this will be the day.... Green Shadow: Not going to happen. '''Marco: '''Yeah! Green Shadow: Leave the forest alone...or else! '''Squidkiller: '*draws her Octoshot* Make me! Green Shadow: Gladly. *charges up peas* Kyoji? Kyoji: *points sword and takes out smoke bombs* I'm ready. Let's do this! Green Shadow and Kyoji charge towards Squidkiller. Squidkiller shoots at them as they approach and jumps into the air. Green Shadow: *sees Squidkiller jumping into the air* Where did she go? Kyoji: *spins his sword so fast that it acts like a fan* You have to do better than that, Squidkiller! Category:Stories Category:Unfinished stories Category:Loud Up to 11